Le Masque
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [One Shot] Sans et Papyrus sont les deux faces d'un même cerveau. Lorsque l'un disparaît tragiquement, l'autre, laissé au désarroi, ne rêve que de revanche.


_Bonjour, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. Il se trouve que je suis tombée dans le fandom Undertale à quelques jours du NaNoWriMo et que ça a rempli mon coeur de détermination. Et voilà ce que ça a donné, tout premier one shot dans ce fandom, en espérant qu'il y en ait d'autres à suivre. Après tout, les possibilités sont… éternelles._

_C'est ma première fois et j'apprends encore à dompter les personnages, merci d'être indulgent si ça ne correspond pas encore exactement à l'idée que vous en avez :D_

_Oui, bon, par contre, vous ne me changerez pas, c'est du gros drama. Vous êtes prévenus. Même si j'adore la route pacifiste du jeu, on ne se refait pas._

**Disclaimer : **Les mondes, les espaces-temps et les personnages d'Undertale sont la propriété de Toby Fox. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits (par contre des tartes au caramel, c'est moins sûr…).

**LE MASQUE**

Sans balaya la pièce du regard. Pas de lumière, ni les cris familiers de Undyne sur les compétences pathétiques de Papyrus en cuisine. La maison était déserte. Etrange. Il n'avait pas souvenir que le squelette ait un rendez-vous ailleurs. Papyrus n'avait jamais de rendez-vous avec qui que ce soit. Il était incapable de tenir une conversation plus de deux minutes sans perdre le fil de son monologue. Le genre de type que personne n'aimait recevoir. Ou que l'on invitait par pitié parce qu'il vous a suivi deux heures sur la route avec des yeux de chien battu.

Le squelette se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et attendit quelques minutes. Il se laissa bercer par le bruissement familier des feuilles qui tourbillonnaient à l'étage dans l'espoir que celui qu'il considérait comme son frère poussa la porte et ramène à manger. Ce n'était pas que la cuisine était si loin que ça, mais les jambes de Sans n'avaient tout simplement pas envie de parcourir une distance si courte qu'elle ne valait pas le déplacement. A la place, il alluma la télévision et patienta devant des dessins animés mettant en scène, comme tous les programmes de ce foutu univers, Mettatton dans le rôle principal. Il poussa un soupir et posa sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil. Papyrus ne serait plus long maintenant. Les balbutiements du robot à la télévision agirent comme une berceuse et il s'endormit quelques instants.

Dans un monde idéal, il aurait profité d'un sommeil réparateur. Mais dans son monde à lui, le sommeil n'était rien d'autre qu'une autre forme de torture.

* * *

Son visage brillait dans l'obscurité, implacable, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une partie de lui. L'hémisphère gauche d'un monstre dont il aurait aimé ne jamais croisé le chemin. Le visage grinçant s'élargit d'un sourire hypocrite, déformé par les trop nombreuses fois où il avait joué avec le feu.

Dans un premier temps, Sans l'ignora, comme il aimait le faire habituellement. Dialoguer, parler, sourire donnait de l'importance à cette image du passé. A quoi bon accorder de l'importance à quelque chose dont lui-même ne se souvenait plus vraiment ? Il avait des preuves, des notes, des bribes de mémoire, bien sûr, gardées secrètement dans un sous-sol derrière la maison, mais plus rien de tangible. Tout comme le monstre disparaissait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, Sans oubliait lui aussi un peu plus de ce qu'il était. Parfois, il se réveillait un matin et ne reconnaissait plus Papyrus ou Undyne. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes, bien sûr, mais quelques secondes suffisantes pour le troubler. Quand il ne resterait plus rien de la part dont il cherchait à se débarrasser avec tant de hargne, que se passerait-il ? Que resterait-il ?

Le rire grinçant résonna autour de lui. Il se moquait de son trouble, comme à chaque fois. Sans lui fit face. Une étincelle étrange brûlait dans son regard. Il savait quelque chose que lui ne savait pas.

"Le masque… chuchota la voix. Le masque va tomber…"

Le squelette resta le plus neutre possible pour ne pas lui donner plus d'importance et masquer le fait qu'il ne se souvenait plus du nom de celui qui lui avait donné vie. Ou plutôt qui lui avait offert une partie de sa vie pour faire naître quelque chose de nouveau. Parfois, des bribes de mémoire le mettait en scène, dans un laboratoire. Les adeptes de cet homme avait créé deux caissons, un pour l'hémisphère droit, l'imagination, le génie, l'autre pour l'hémisphère gauche, la logique, la raison… Le manque d'émotions, l'absence de regrets, aussi. Ce qui avait fondé son univers, ses premiers souvenirs. Son masque.

"De quoi tu parles, le fantôme des Noël passés ? lui demanda-t-il avec une assurance modérée.

\- Le masque, répéta la voix, le masque va tomber, jubila-t-elle. Laisse-moi venir à toi.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je prends rendez-vous avec le fantôme des Noël à venir et on en reparle. Si tu es enfermé dans ma cabosse, c'est pas pour rien. J'ai trop la flemme pour vérifier, mais je vais assumer que c'est parce que personne ne veut que tu en sortes. Donc, si tu le veux bien, je vais t'ignorer et retourner à mon questionnement existentiel."

La chose parut blasée, mais ne se démonta pas. Les contours obscurs lui parurent se détacher un peu plus pour former une silhouette squelettique. Sans recula d'un pas, c'était nouveau. Il perdait l'esprit, mais ça, il était à peu près certain que ça n'était encore jamais arrivé.

"Où est Papyrus ? siffla la voix, mauvaise."

Sans sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite à la mention de son frère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il est avec Undyne, elle doit être en train de le martyriser comme tous les soirs.

\- En es-tu sûr ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Et se tourna vers l'obscurité derrière lui.

"Le masque, Sans. Le masque va tomber. Et toi avec."

* * *

Il releva la tête du fauteuil comme s'il avait été piqué. La sensation avait été brève, mais violente. Quelque chose venait de lui être arraché. Il le sentait, au plus profond de ses os. Dehors, la nuit s'était installée, froide et morte comme toutes les autres avant elle. Sans se leva et se rapprocha de l'escalier. La lumière de la chambre de Papyrus n'était toujours pas allumée. Il devait avoir quitté Undyne maintenant. Alors où était-il ?

Inquiet, il sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de son petit frère. Il attendit quelques instants, silencieux. Une voix familière lui répondit.

_Moi, le grand Papyrus, (futur) grand chef de la garde royale et plus grand chasseur d'humains que le monde porte à ce jour, est absent pour le moment. Mis à part si vous voulez m'offrir un plat de spaghettis gratuits, merci de me rappeler plus tard ou de me laisser un message ! Bip, nyeh eh eh…_

"C'est Sans, réponds, c'est urgent. L'humain est à la maison et veut absolument te rencontrer."

Le visage inexpressif de Sans se fit vraiment inquiet. Peut-être s'était-il perdu dans Snowdin ? Après le rejet du gamin vis à vis de ses puzzles, Papyrus avait sans doute ressenti le besoin de se venger. Peut-être était-il lui aussi sur les traces de l'humain ? C'était en tout cas la piste la plus probable. Ni une, ni deux, il sortit à la recherche de son cadet. Bête comme il était, il avait sans doute essayé de faire ami-ami avec l'humain, mais Sans savait qu'il n'était pas exactement comme ceux de ses souvenirs. Une aura plus sombre l'habitait. Une force fort différente de ceux qu'ils avaient aidé un jour ou l'autre, dans ce qui lui paraissait être d'autres vies. Oh, certains avaient essayé de s'écarter du chemin. Mais jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours réussi à recadrer le tir. Mais cet humain là n'était pas comme eux. Plus sauvage, moins manipulable… Plus dangereux.

Alors qu'il arpentait une zone de brouillard, son pied heurta ce qu'il prit dans un premier temps pour de la poudre de caillou. Elle crissait sous ses pieds, en grand nombre. Il plaça sa main devant ses yeux pour mieux voir dans la tempête. Il recula, comme frappé par le foudre. Dans la neige, un morceau de cape rouge était presque enseveli.

"Papyrus ? appela-t-il, alarmé. Papyrus !"

Il se jeta au sol et creusa la neige avec ses deux mains, comme si sa vie en dépendant. Ce fut lorsque sa main effleura une neige étrange, plus poussiéreuse, qu'il comprit brutalement. La poudre de roche était de la poudre d'os. Papyrus gisait partout autour de lui, emporté peu à peu par le vent, réduit en cendres. Sans effleura la cape rouge du bout des doigts. Sa main tremblait pour la première fois alors qu'il réalisait, peu à peu, le drame qui s'était joué à seulement quelques mètres de chez lui.

Papyrus n'avait pas voulu abandonner l'humain, malgré les recommandations de Sans. Il avait essayé de lui tendre la main. L'humain l'avait écrasé, anéanti sans le moindre scrupule, alors même que son frère ne l'aurait jamais touché et qu'il le savait parfaitement. Son poing se serra sur le tissu, colérique.

"Welp, dit-il sombrement à la cape. On dirait que quelqu'un va passer un mauvais moment."

Il se releva et quitta les lieux. Dans sa tête, un rire lent et grave résonna en écho de sa décision. La chose dans sa tête appréciait le spectacle. Sans n'était pas certain qu'il en apprécie la suite.

* * *

Le chemin vers le château d'Asgore avait été long et pénible. Undyne. Mettatton. Muffet. Une centaine de monstres était tombé sous les coups de l'humain qui continuait inexorablement à avancer. Un moment, Sans crut arriver trop tard. Mais il avait en mémoire l'intégralité de la carte de ce monde, et surtout de ses raccourcis. L'humain ne devait jamais atteindre Asgore, où ils étaient tous perdus.

Sans savait qu'il était le seul encore capable de l'arrêter. Asgore avait beau être un combattant respectable, il n'était pas infaillible. Il était dominé par les émotions et l'humain pourrait aisément le manipuler avant de le tuer, puis de briser la barrière. De plus, il n'était pas certain que le roi soit réellement en état de combattre. Les derniers rapports de Papyrus faisaient état d'une véritable loque depuis la mort de son fils et le départ dans la foulée de la reine. Sans savait que Toriel était tombée, elle aussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps, mais il savait qu'elle s'était forcément mise sur le chemin de l'humain pour tenter de le sauver d'Asgore, comme elle l'avait fait pour les autres âmes innocentes que le roi avait prises.

Dans l'ombre, la petite forme bipède s'avançait vers lui. Sans plaça ses mains dans ses poches et se plaça au milieu de la route, là où elle devrait forcément le confronter. L'humain s'arrêta et le dévisagea comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet, un grain de poussière de plus à écraser. Oh oui, l'humain allait être surpris. Le gentil Sans, paresseux et pataud, n'était qu'une façade. Un masque. L'humain ne savait pas ce qu'il vivait au quotidien, et surtout le "cadeau" qui lui avait été fait, des générations et des vies auparavant.

"Si tu ne bouges pas, je vais devoir te tuer, dit l'humain d'une voix faussement innocente. Comme ton frère."

Sans éclata de rire.

"Parce que tu allais m'épargner ? Pourquoi faire ? Pour que je contemple chaque matin le champ de tombes depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre en me disant que je suis le seul que tu as sauvé ? Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je ne compte pas rester silencieux, tu sais."

L'humain sortit son couteau et le pointa vers lui pour le menacer, et peut-être l'effrayer. Sans releva la tête, déterminé.

"Tu as commis une erreur dans ton parcours, dit-il d'une voix forte. Undyne, je peux comprendre, elle est impulsive et violente, c'est pas quelqu'un qu'on a envie de côtoyer tous les jours. Muffet, je peux comprendre, elle n'a pas vraiment de codes sociétals, elle fait comme elle peut. La grosse tête de Mettatton peut agacer, c'est vrai. Mais Papyrus ? Il ne t'a jamais manqué de respect, il t'a même offert un plutôt chouette divertissement pour te souhaiter la bienvenue. Je t'ai prévenu dès le départ qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Et malgré tout, tu l'as regardé yeux dans les yeux et tu l'as assassiné de sang froid. Il avait raison de douter de ton humanité. Tu n'es pas un humain. Tu es une créature de la pire engeance, celle dont on ne veut pas dans ce monde. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais te faire une fleur, une sacré belle fleur. Tu vas mourir, et plus personne n'aura jamais à te supplier de les épargner."

L'humain sourit. Un sourire froid, poli, hautain.

"Pauvre fou, rit-il. Je peux altérer le temps, je reviendrais.

\- A ta convenance. Ça ne changera rien pour toi."

Sans leva la main. Son oeil se mit à briller d'une lumière bleutée. La surprise brilla dans le regard terne de son adversaire, alors qu'un énorme blaster apparaissait derrière lui.

"J'ai un secret, lui annonça Sans. Papyrus et moi ne sommes pas vraiment frères de sang. Plutôt les deux faces d'une même pièce. Lui c'est l'imagination et la naïveté, moi c'est plutôt la logique… Et la fourberie. Ne jamais faire confiance au premier masque que l'on croise."

Il tira. L'humain fut poussé plusieurs mètres en arrière et s'effondra au sol dans un amas de poussière. Sans reposa la main dans son gilet et se tourna vers l'écran du joueur, le regard noir comme la mort.

"Et le masque tombe."


End file.
